


昨晚我决定向你拔枪(2)

by Liyizhan



Category: None - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyizhan/pseuds/Liyizhan





	昨晚我决定向你拔枪(2)

2.  
酒吧在地下一楼。唐仁别过伊谷春就冲出电梯寻找坤泰。

穿过光球闪烁彩片飘飘，穿过一处处肌肤紧贴。炫目的情爱和欲望调成了千杯万杯的鸡尾酒，赠与千万人以假乱真的心神一动。

坤泰在远处挥手，唐仁冲过去才知道，原本是口角争执闹大，啤酒瓶都砸了，结果几个人对骂的时候问候直系三代，竟然扯出来沾亲带故的关系，闹一闹给好回去了，不消一会又开始哥俩好啊六六六啊开始左右划起拳来。这会儿两位正混在一堆轩尼诗格罗格和金司令里边猛吨吨吨雪花，叫得极欢。

唐仁不管，坤泰千里迢迢call他而来，就这？他唐仁虽然是坤泰的线下马仔，但也不是坤泰招之而来挥之即去的小喽啰啊。他晚饭没吃，索性讹了坤泰一晚酒吧招牌的奶油培根意面。

意面煮好要很久，唐仁趴在前吧柜台上一边等着面，一边看着热辣美女调酒师在中心吧的快轨一侧左右开弓，让花花绿绿的基酒，利口酒在手中跳舞穿梭。他饿了没心思动，换做平时一定也滑入舞池大跳一场，不过他也没闲着，还是在跟着节拍，用指节敲着DISCO的节奏，摇着头自娱自乐。

玻璃灯球和枝形吊灯割得地板一地光斑。影子和影子交叠错位，造出一对对情人俯身热吻的幻象。

他抬眼换了个方向。

恰好是伊谷春的背影，和其他的同事坐在一块啜着小酒。美女一波一波地往伊谷春上蹭，伊谷春避了避，唐仁只觉得他是欲拒还迎欲擒故纵。

他在心底喔了伊谷春一声。中年钻石王老五，阿嬷美女双通吃。

呸呸呸。

意面好了给端了过来。唐仁一叉子呼噜猛吃。香喷喷的奶油融化进芝士，伴着黑胡椒粗粒芳香无比，不愧是招牌。唐仁在心中怒赞，在大快朵颐中，很快忘记对伊谷春的嫉妒。他是直肠子，爱恨来得快也去得快，究根到底还是不记恨的。

砰。

唐仁抬头，他给吓到了，抬头看去，半根面条还没来得及下咽，沾着奶油还黏在嘴角。

玻璃渣子碎了一地，伊谷春淋了一头的酒，几个女人拨开人群，两两拉扯着跑开。人群议论纷纷的一会，又四处散去，各自回各自的欢乐场梦幻乡。这种事，每个夜晚都会发生成千上万次，有多少海誓山盟便有多少天崩地裂，一个人独自心碎的声音可以大过擎天也可以小若尘埃，只要这玻璃千碎万碎，不碎在自己心上。

唐仁接着吃面，他不在乎，觉得也不该在乎，他只觉得，同情的眼光比苛责的神色更让人难过。

伊谷春也是头一回来这家酒吧赴同事的约。他不太会喝酒，二两倒的水准，只会抽烟，要了一小杯果酒就躲在一边，一根接着一根地吞云吐雾。

没成想他不熟悉这个酒吧，坐的位置不对，竟然被人误会在坐台，给塞了不少小纸片，还有不少美女裹着抹胸就挂上来，搞得他十分尴尬。认识他的几个同事都没说破，都想逗逗他玩。

伊谷春本来想挪个位置，结果起身的时候，恰好看见了前柜上的马仔唐仁，独自呼噜呼噜地大吃特吃。他忽然想起来，上次是在这栋楼里遇见那个女人的，他忘记给唐仁讲这件事了，等会还是过去给他讲讲，到时候找人不用广撒网，就在这附近看看，能省点时间精力。

他稍稍挪了挪身子想走开，奈何更多的女人不断地挤上来，不太好走。不知是酒精作祟还是什么，站得离他近的几个女人忽然发生了口角，倏忽间拉扯起来，拽着彼此的头发和吊带开始骂骂咧咧，大有争得你死我活的意思。伊谷春本不想理会这些走开，谁想忽然一个人从那两个争执的女人背后，抄起一瓶啤酒冲了上来。周围人还未反应，伊谷春就先上去挡了一挡，想掣住那人的手，只可惜那莽撞一人出手还是太快，一瓶啤酒抄了下来，正中伊谷春，酒瓶砸了个稀巴烂。

周遭人一惊，只是一男多女兼争执的场合，除去几个同事知情些许，现场在旁人看来，更像是司空见惯的桃色纠纷。

几个同事见状冲上来，递给他纸巾和手帕，都被伊谷春一一推拒，防止乱摸乱碰间又被玻璃渣划伤。他默声了一会，等几个女人稍稍清醒一点逃走之后才独自去卫生间，稍稍清理了玻璃碎，确认了没有伤口才回了酒吧。他本想再找找唐仁，再看向那个前台，人影都不见了。

晚点再发消息吧。衣服还有些湿，伊谷春索性离开了酒吧先行回家。

走到门口，他想起留的便条容易掉，便又看了看前台的柜子，打算确认一下。

那双红色恨天高起初被伊谷春放在很显眼的地方，大半个晚上过去，那里已经空无一物。伊谷春本想问问看门阿嬷认不认识那个拿走高跟鞋的女人，可惜阿嬷年老体弱扛不住夜深，打了瞌睡给睡过去了。

想来算是和她擦肩而过，不免实在不凑巧。

天色晚了，浓烈的夏天的空气像粘稠的胶水般张扬着裹着肌肤和呼吸，纵使是稍显阴凉的深夜也有些使人不适，更何况伊谷春是被浇了一身的啤酒，浑身更是不舒服。

等公交的时候伊谷春掏出手机，给唐仁发了条短信，写清楚了地点和信息，要他有了消息赶紧联系他。

深夜无人，伊谷春独享了车站。他抬头，感慨科技的进步，往常不知道何时会到来的公交车今时今日标成了一个个的亮点，在车站的电子屏幕上画出了轨迹，一闪一闪，清晰可辨。

不一会，手机铃声叮咚响起。

小唐：  
YES,SIR！保证完成任务！XD

伊谷春没收到过这种不着调的短信，感到好奇。

XD是什么意思

对面很快传来消息。

小唐：  
手机横过来看啦：）

伊谷春真就横过手机看了看，终于发现符号秘密。

对面又来一条。

小唐：  
二十一世纪啦，伊SIR。向年轻人看看啦。

伊谷春笑笑，没再回复。他差不多已经将年轻的气味完全忘掉，心有余而力不足。

公交车的光点还在慢慢的挪动。伊谷春从车站向外望天际线，一寸一寸的高低的大厦变成波浪，向城市中心的大楼涌去，明明灭灭的灯光化作天边的浪花，在闪烁之间涨潮，退潮，像一个人深夜的呼吸起伏，小心掩住那灯光之中，一个又一个的秘密。

唐仁回到家。

起初他很想把那双红色恨天高随手丢弃，仔细想了想，从鞋柜里给它辟了块地方，到底还是没丢。等他回完伊谷春的短信，又从鞋柜里拎出了那双恨天高，小心地放在了茶几上。

他从塑料袋中抄起伊谷春留的便条，一头跳进沙发。

伊谷春的字写得很工整，一笔一划干干净净。

唐仁挠了挠头发。他躺在沙发上，高高举起便条看了又看，又低下头望向茶几，看了看红色恨天高，最后再一抬头，看了看挂在镜子旁，还没来得及收好的护士服。

怎么办呢？另找一人怕是不行，伊谷春虽然没认出过他，但是好歹也算是见过那张脸，换一个人，怕是糊弄不过去。

找个理由写份口供交差呢，伊谷春又要亲自录，也没法交差。

他再一次看向护士服，心中腹诽过一万句脏话。


End file.
